wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes
"Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes" is a children's song from Toot Toot!. Song Credits Toot Toot! * Trad, Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Anthony Field • Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Paul Hester • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley Nursery Rhymes * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Drums: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded & Mixed by Alex Keller * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Song Lyrics Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose Head, shoulders, knees and toes Trivia * Clare Field is the Irish dancer in the 1998 version. * An instrumental track for this song is played on Karaoke Songs 3. * The 1998 version plays in C whereas the 2017 plays in A. * The 2017 version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on April 20th 2017. * Jeff is not credited for playing the organ in the 1998 Version * The 1998 version of the song was uploaded on Matti Parker's' YouTube channel on July 7th 2010 where Barney the Dinosaur and Baby Bop sing along. Episode Performances *The Body *Your Body * Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock (Little Wiggles) * Eagle Rock (Little Wiggles) * Picking Flowers (Little Wiggles) Video Performances * Toot Toot! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Nursery Rhymes Album Appearance * Toot Toot! * Karaoke Songs 3 * Various Pop Songs, Vol. 71 (Karaoke Planet) * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Greg Page Kids TV Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:The Wiggly Circus (PC Game) Songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs